


Liian monta kertaa

by VishCount



Category: LaeppaVika
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Survival, The Last of Us Crossover
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VishCount/pseuds/VishCount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Normaalius on niin helposti särkyvää maailmassa, jossa pelkästä välttämättömästä on taisteltava."</em>
</p>
<p>Siitä lähtien kun seitsemän vuotta sitten koko ihmiskunta luisui kehityksensä pohjamutiin salaperäisen tartunnan tuhotessa kerralla yli puolet koko maapallon asukkaista, tartunta on jatkanut hitaasti leviämistään. Nyt jäljellä on enää ihmiskunnan rippeet, jotka yrittävät epätoivoisesti taistella eteenpäin murenevassa maailmassa. Joka päivä kaikki koettelevat selviytyessään onneaan, kävelevät veitsen terällä, ja lopulta joku maksaa muiden selviytymisen hinnan livetessään kuolemaansa. </p>
<p>Tämä vain sattuu olemaan se päivä kun maksu rokottaa jätkien kukkaroa, revitään heidän selkänahoistaan. Vain terän nopea välähdys kun onnen rippeet kuluvat heidän osaltaan loppuun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sokeuden tuoma turva

**Author's Note:**

> Heellou! Tuntuu oudolta palailla vähän pidemmän fikin kanssa tänne :'D Onhan edellisistä jo aikaa... Tai no, täälläkin tainnut meno vähän hiljetä, mutta ei nyt vaivuta koomaan vielä, eihän?  
> Mutta siis, itse asiaan: Tämä fikki syntyi yksinomaan Rauskin TLoU'n läpipeluun pohjalta. Siinä pelissä on vaan sitä jotain ja Rauskin kommentit päälle... En voinut vastustaa x3 Apokalypsistä kuullaan aiheena varmaan vielä lisää, mutta nauttikaa tästä nyt ensin.  
> Ja ai niin! Kirjoitustyyli on vähän muuttunut :'D Tai en tiedä, te varmaan osaatte sanoa paremmin. Hyvää vai huonoa? Ja lisäksi, älkää hermostuko jos tämä fikki tulee kokonaisuudessaan vaikuttamaan sekavalta. Vaikka aikajärjestys pomppii, kaikki selviää ajallaan, lupaan sen. Siitäkin saa laittaa risuja ja ruusuja ihan vapaasti ^^  
> (Otan lisäksi täyden vastuun mahd. harhaan johtavasta nimestä ja summarysta. Tämä fikki vain ei halunnut... muotoutua. Ei ainakaan normaaleihin kuosiin :'D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toisesta välittämisen ei koskaan pitäisi hämärtää havaintokykyä. Sokeus tuo kuitenkin turvan, joka estää näkemästä tulevaa katastrofia.

”Onks kaikki okei?” Rauski kysyy. Sen ääni värisee, väpättää hengästymisestä ja henkensä edestä spurtatuista metreistä. Solisluut kiiltävät kylmästä hiestä, välähtelevät hengityksen tahtiin. Sen silmät ovat vauhkosta paniikista vieläkin valtavat, pälyilevät ympärilleen, etsivät vieläkin vaaraa, jota ei enää ole. Kaikki nyökkäävät sille vuorotellen vastaukseksi, päätä huimaavaa vauhtia putoavasta adrenaliinitasosta mykkinä. Jäseniin hulahtaa väsymyksen raskaus ja kuuluu helpotuksen huokaus: _Selvittiin._

Se oli kuitenkin aivan liian täpärällä. 

Kerrankin Proto on huojentunut, että liikkuu porukassa, ettei ole yksin. Ilman toisiaan heistä kukaan ei olisi selvinnyt vanhan ostoskeskuksen raunioista hengissä, ei niin monen tartunnan saaneen keskellä. Yhä korvan juuressa kuuluu klikkaava ääni, hiipuva kaiku, joka sai hetki sitten niskavillat nousemaan pystyyn. Sellaiseen tilanteeseen meneminen oli ollut silkkaa hulluutta. Muutakaan reittiä heillä ei tosin ollut; Kukaan kun ei osaa lentää. 

Hitaasti kaikki karistavat pelon jäsenistään, antautuvat huojennukselle. Zappis ottaa pari askelta lähemmäs Rauskia, vetää sen nopeaan halaukseen, suutelee ohimoa. 

”Ooks sä kunnossa?”

”Joo, joo...” Rauski rutistaa kerran, kääntyy ympäri ja kurottautuu sitten hipaisemaan Fisun leukaa, leikkii sen hiuksilla. Fisu vetää hetkeäkään epäröimättä ne molemmat syliinsä. ”Onneks...” se mumisee. Liikkeissä on epätoivoista iloa, selviämisen riemua. 

Ne kolme ovat joku juttu, ovat olleet kauan, eikä Proto oikein vieläkään ymmärrä, mutta ei se hänelle kuulukaan. Ne kolme ovat onnellisia yhdessä – ja jotenkin vajavaisia ilman yhtä. Nyt ne vain ovat tyytyväisiä kun kukaan ei puutu, ja sanomattomat sanat paistavan niiden hellistä katseista. 

Proto kiepahtaa ympäri, vilkaisee Retristä, joka nojaa vieläkin heitä ympäröivän kujan homeiseen seinään, kädet täristen. Hiukset ovat tipahtaneet sen kasvoille ja niiden alta paistava iho näyttää kalpealta, melkein harmaalta. Proto hymyilee, nappaa miestä rauhoittavasti kädestä ja puristaa. _Onneks sä oot siinä_ , hän koittaa viestittää yhteen punoutuvien sormien välistä. Retris ei kuitenkaan tee muuta kuin vilkaisee häntä nopeasti ja puristaa sitten hajamielisesti takaisin. Sitten se vetää kätensä pois ja työntää itsensä irti seinästä, alkaa kävellä. 

Muut lähtevät jatkamaan matkaa, Retris liittyy heidän seuraansa. Vähän ajan päästä normaali, huoleton läpänheitto ja huudoiksi nousevat naurahdukset täyttävät raunioituneet kadut kun arkisuus palaa, vetää pelon päälle peiton. Proto joutuu lopulta juoksemaan muut kiinni, vilkuillen yhä kulmat kurtussa Retristä. Sitä ilmiselvästi vaivaa jokin, koska muutaman läpän ja pakotetun naurahduksen jälkeen se jää joukon hännille, jättäytyy tahallaan ulkopuolelle. Se tuntuu vajoavan jonnekin kauas, omiin ajatuksiinsa. Huoli vihlaisee Proton rintaa.

Ei hän kuitenkaan uskalla alkaa tyrkyttää, vaan jättää Retriksen omiin oloihinsa. Ehkä se tarvitsee vain aikaa, hetken ajatustensa selvittelyyn. Matkoilla näkee aina paljon sellaista, mikä ujuttautuu painajaisiin, kaivaa kyntensä sieluun, muuttuu puristukseksi sydämen ympärille. Ehkä tällä kertaa on ollut Retriksen vuoro nähdä jotain, mitä se ei heti unohda. 

Proto huokaa kerran. Hän vihaa painajaisia ja varsinkin sitä, ettei hän voi tehdä niille mitään. Hän ei voi kuin koittaa vakuuttaa Retriksen jossain välissä siitä, että ne unohtuvat, kuluvat pois. Ja että hän on siinä, jakamassa sen, vaikka mikä olisi. 

Kauhuilla varjostettu ilta muuttuu juhlaksi, kun he törmäävät vanhan talon raunioihin. Betonin välistä pursuu horsmia ja rentukoita, pari koivua kasvaa keskellä entistä olohuonetta. Silti vanhan keittiön lattiasta löytyy ruostunut kellarin luukku, jota kukaan ei ole vielä huomannut, ei ennen kuin Fisu meinaa kompastua siihen luhistuneita pöytätasoja tutkaillessaan. 

Kellari on täynnä tavaraa: Säilykepurkkeja täynnä ruokaa, vakuumipakattua lihaa, kuivattuja hedelmiä, pähkinöitä, myslejä. Pusseja ja purnukoita hyllyt täynnä. Lisäksi lasipulloja täynnä bensaa, lääketarpeita, peittoja, vaatteita, polttopuita. Ja aseita: veitsiä, panoksia, ruutia. Onnen kantamoisena löytyy myös muutama pullo vanhaa viskiä ja kaikki väläyttävät hymyn.

Joku hullu tuntuu varustautuneen maailmanloppuun, ja kun se loppu on vihdoin tullut, se joku on unohtanut valmistautuneensa. _Parempi meille._

Naapuritalo taas tuo heille suojan, antaa katon pään päälle. He haalivat kellarista mukaansa kaiken, minkä vain saavat mahtumaan ja kulkevat villiintyneiden nurmikoiden läpi valtavaan lukaaliin. He majoittautuvat yläkertaan, taktisesti turvaan ylös, hieman kaiken yläpuolelle. 

Talon yläkertaan mahtuu kolme valtavaa makuuhuonetta, kylpyhuone ja avoin aula portaiden viereen. Kaikki on koin syömää, riisuttua – kaikki mahdolliset tarvikkeet on tästä talosta jo kerätty, se on kaluttu paljaaksi – ja rikkinäistä, mutta toimivaa. Aula on kai joskus ollut jonkinlainen oleskelutila, sellainen idyllinen sohvien rykelmä, jonka voisi löytää sisustuslehden sivuilta. Nyt sillä ei ole heille paskaakaan merkitystä, suurimman osan päätöksestä kun tekee huoneen seinustalle ahdettu takka. Se meinaa yhtä kuin tulta ja tuli yhtä kuin lämpöä. 

Illan pimetessä he kerääntyvät takan ympärille, vajoavat resuisille sohville uupuneina, mutta juhlatunnelmissa. Fisu on heidän yllätyksekseen oppinut oikeasti tekemään ruokaa ja se taikoo säilykkeistä ja lihoista kastiketta, muhennosta ja mitä vielä, syöttää heidät yltäkylläisiksi. Viskipullo kiertää ringissä, suusta suuhun, huulilta huulille. Se lämmittää vatsassa ja huippaa päässä, rasvaa kielet, korottaa äänet. 

”Älä kutita!” Rauskin ääni kaikuu aulassa. Se makaa yhdellä muhkuraisella sohvalla, Zappiksen kainaloon käpertyneenä, nauraa ja hihkuu välillä. Zappis käy sen kanssa äänetöntä käsisotaa, kieputtelee sormia sen kanssa ristiin rastiin. Molempien silmät käyvät välillä takan edessä ruokiensa kimpussa hääräilevässä Fisussa, joka heittää sekaan kommentin tai pari. Kaiken sen omakivan keskellä ne oikeasti puhuvat, käyvät läpi joitain villejä tarinoita, värittävät uuteen uskoon oikeasti kammottavat taistelut, tekevät niistä viihdettä.

Proto virnistää huomatessaan Zappiksen toisen käden sormet matkalla Rauskin reisille, nojaa päänsä yhden sohvan laitaa vasten, vippaa lusikallisen ruokaa suuhunsa. Perse puutuu kovalla lattialla, mutta hän ei jaksa nousta. Retriksen jalat roikkuvat hänen päänsä vieressä, potkaisevat välillä häntä kevyesti olkaan kun se heiluttaa jalkojaan sanojensa tahtiin. Kai se palailee pikkuhiljaa ajatustensa keskeltä, se on alkanut taas puhua. Hetken päästä se nauraa ja Proto kuuntelee ääntä pieni pala kurkussa.

Hetken, vain pienen hetken, kaikki on normaalia. Mitään tartuntaa ei ole, ei maailmaa tuhoavaa sientä, joka tekee sitä kantavista sekopäisiä tappajia ja muista selväjärkisiä tappajia. Ei selviytymistaistoa, joka ei tunnu koskaan loppuvan. On vain heidän porukkansa, jaettu ystävyys, normaali elämä. Nauru ja nousuhumala ja välittäminen. Kun vain joku poistaisi lattialta repaleiset kokolattiamaton jäämät ja repisi ikkunoista ristikoiksi naulatut laudat, voisi melkein hetken kuvitella, että se on totta. 

Tällaiset hetket vievät heitä hetken eteenpäin, mutta lyövät mahaan heti seuraavana päivänä. Normaalius on niin helposti särkyvää maailmassa, jossa pelkästä välttämättömästä on taisteltava. 

”Pakko lähtee nukkumaan”, Keimo murahtaa, kiertää jalkansa auki sykkyrältä, jolle se on ne nojatuoliin nostanut. Proton kuvitelma särkyy, aivan kuin Keimo olisi ajoittanut sanansa juuri niin. Kuuluu valitusta, ruokapurkkien kolinaa ja tömistyksiä kun koko muu porukka esittää vastalauseensa jätkän lähdöstä. Se kuitenkin vain hymyilee, heilauttaa kättään ja talsii kohti perimmäistä makkaria. Yksin. 

Se on kärsinyt paljon, menettänyt tartunnan aiheuttaman kaaoksen ensimmäisissä aalloissa tuoreen vaimonsa ja syntymättömän lapsensa. Se kärsii, mutta ei heidän nähtensä. Heille Keimo on jollain tasolla se aikuisen malli, estää heitä syöksymästä epäjärjestykseen. Ei sillä ole varaa horjua.

Lattia narisee kun Retris kirmaa Keimon perään, pullo kädessä kimallellen. Se ehtii juuri ja juuri heittäytyä Keimon kaulaan ennen kuin mies sulkee ovensa. Molemmat horjahtavat, yllättyvät, ja alkavat sitten nauraa, kuiskuttelevat omiaan. Retriksen katseessa on jotain outoa, jotain syvää ja väistämätöntä, kirkkaan vihreän laidalla tumma reunus. Jotenkin sen katse vääntää, tuo oudon pelon tunteen, kuristaa kurkkua. Eikä Proto edes osaa hahmottaa, mistä on kyse. 

Silmien räpäys ja jätkän outo katse on poissa, tunne sen mukana.

Seuraavassa hetkessä Proto ei enää edes muista sitä, kuvittelee sen pelkäksi mielensä, silmiensä – _valon ehkä?_ – luomaksi harhaksi. Viski polttaa kurkussa kun Retris työntää hänelle pullon käteen ja hän juo, näkee silmien raosta punaisina loimottavat suortuvat ja hymyn. 

Jätkä rojahtaa sohvalle sumeana välähdyksenä, puoliksi Rauskin ja Zappiksen päälle. Koko yhtenäinen mytty nauraa, vääntelehtii hetken, yrittää löytää kasasta erilliset raajat. Eivät ne siinä onnistu, nauravat vain lisää. Fisu pelastaa seasta puolityhjät ruokapurkit ja pähkinäpussit, työntää ne lattialle sohvan taakse. Eikä se edes vastustele kun se vedetään mukaan, vedetään kolmeen syliin yhtä aikaa, kiedotaan rusettiin. 

Retris mutisee taas niille jotain, sen silmät tummuvat. Muilla kiiluvat katseissa salaisuudet, välittäminen, lämpö, ymmärrys. Niillä on hetken aikaa jokin yhteys, kaikilla neljällä. Proto jää auttamatta ulkopuolelle. Retriksen katse muuttuu taas jotenkin surulliseksi; Tällä kertaa Proto ei voi enää pyyhkäistä katsetta pois harhana, tällä kertaa se katse jää, kiduttaa häntä, rikkoo. Menettämisen tunne viiltää äkkiä syvältä, täysin yllättäen, kohtuuttomana. Kenet hän on menettämässä?

Kädet ottavat tukea nojatuolin sivusta, jalat hoippuvat, mutta sitten Proto takertuu Retrikseen, kiskoo sen ylös sohvalta, omaa rintaansa vasten. Hän tuntee jätkän lämmön, mutta menettämisen kylmyys ei sula, se upottaa pakkasen purevat hampaat hänen rintaansa jäädäkseen. Ei siihen auta läheisyys, ei yhteinen hengitys, ei pehmeät kosketukset. Silti Proto jättää tunteen huomioimatta, tuuppaa sen taka-alalle, pyrkii unohtamaan. 

Rauski kajauttaa viskistä käheytyneellä äänellä ilmoille pari nuottia, alkaa laulaa, tuijottaa tuleen. Fisu osallistuu, Zappis jättää välistä. Proto virnistää, kiepauttaa Retriksen kerran ympäri ja vetää sen sitten tanssiin. Ihan kuin kumpikaan heistä osaisi tanssia, mitään hienostunutta ainakaan. Sillä hetkellä känninen hoippuminen tuntuu kuitenkin täydelliseltä. Se yksi on kaunis takan loimussa, hymyilee, punastuu kuullessaan Zappiksen herjan. 

Kylmyys ei kuitenkaan sula pois, ei unohdu. Kun he kömpivät vierekkäin yhteiseen sänkyyn yhdessä makkarissa, käpertyvät muhkuraiselle patjalle, vanhoissa lakanoissa tunkkainen kosteuden tuoksu, Protoa viluttaa. Hän vetää Retriksen niin tiukasti rintaansa, että saa jätkän mumisemaan: ”Älä tukehuta mua, hullu.” Mutta hän ei voi sille mitään, hänen on pakko, _pakko_ tietää, että jätkä on siinä. 

”Mä rakastan sua”, Proto kuiskaa, huulet vasten niskan pehmeää nukkaa. Kuuluu tukahtunut äännähdys, Retris liikahtaa ja sitten se kietoo sormensa hänen sormiinsa. ”Kiitos”, se kuiskaa, ääni hiukan raspisena, ruostuneena. 

Se ei sano _Mäkin rakastan sua_ , vaan Kiitos. Uni ehtii kuitenkin vetäistä Proton syvälle pinnan alle ennen kuin hän ehtii kunnolla huomata eron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En lupaa seuraavasta mitään kuin sen, että tulee kestämään :'D


	2. Kuoren verhoama rumuus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miten kaikki alkaa? Kun sukelletaan betonia koristavien köynnösten läpi rumalle puolelle tai ajatuksiin, joista kukaan ei tiedä. Kerrankin olettamus, että muut ovat hulluja ja itse on ainoa selväjärkinen, todellakin pätee.

Mihin helvettiin hän on taas mennyt itsensä sotkemaan?

”Yhet aiheuttaa tuol hämmingin, vaik mä ja.. Proto? Joo, hyvä. Muut putsaa sil välin niiden varastot, ne on luultavimmin tos keskimmäises röskässä, tuolla ja tuolla. Simppeliä.”

”Tos ei mikää oo simppeliä, sä oot iha vajaa.” Keimo mulkoilee veljeään; Sen huoletonta katsetta, lammasmaista, korvasta korvaan ulottuvaa hymyä, kun se kääntyy hänen puoleensa vakuuttaakseen hänet olemattomista mahdollisuuksista. Proto vain rohkaisee sitä, helvetin petturi. Ja kun Keimo kierrättää katsettaan muissa, nekin nyökkivät, osa sentään osaa näyttää synkiltä nyökätessään, mutta myöntyvät ne joka tapauksessa. Eikö niillä oikeasti ole yhtään itsesuojeluvaistoa? 

Toisaalta, Keimo ei voi kuin syyttää itseään. Hän se unohti edelliseltä leiripaikalta, tunkkaisesta kellariloukosta, ottaa matkaan heidän varapatruunansa. Niitä olisi ollut tarpeeksi muutamaan rähinään, mutta sinne jäivät, koko helahoito, paikalle tunkeneiden turistien käsiin. Nyt ne varmaan upottavat niitä luoteja jonkun pahaa aavistamattoman kalloon, sillä välin kun he täällä suunnittelevat itsemurhamissiotaan.

Tasan eivät käy onnen lahjat. 

Muut keräilevät vähiä kamojaan lattialta, tohisevat karttojen parissa, lyövät ”viisaita” päitään yhteen suunnitellessaan. Sekaisin ne kaikki ovat, Keimo voi vaikka vannoa. Tuhahdus, silmät pyörähtävät halveksivan kierroksensa. 

Muutama päiviltä päästetty bändiitti makaa epämukavasti viereisessä huoneessa, taskut tyhjennettyinä. Ei niillä paskiaisilla ollut edes aseita, mutta paukkupatruunat ja pari savupommia saavat riittää. Rauski ja Proto jakavat ne, ehkä niillä saa aikaan hiukan vipinää tähän bändiittien mehiläispesään. Sitten ne nyökkäävät ja katoavat portaisiin.

Kartoista ei saa mitään selvää, ne ovat jotain ala-asteellaisten töherryksiä, johdattavat heidät varmaan ennemmin surman suuhun kuin turvallisesti perille. Keimo vain kiroaa kerran ja törkkää sitten paperin Retrikselle käteen. Toivottavasti se osaa. ”Suunnista sä”, hän murahtaa ja Retris kohauttaa hartioitaan. Sitten sekin laukkaa portaisiin, huutelee tutkivansa vähän paikkoja. Heillä ei hetkeen ole mitään muuta kuin aikaa tapettavaksi, sillä välin kun ne kaksi hullua käyvät virittelemässä ansojaan. Joku päivä ne vielä onnistuvat tapattamaan heidät kaikki, _sanokaa mun sanoneen._

Fisu ja Zappis vääntävät jotain paskaa läppää nurkassa, käpälöivät toisiaan estoitta, vaikka niiden pitäisi varmaan miettiä jotain muuta. Vaikka hengissä pysymistä, näin ensimmäiseksi. Keimo tuhahtaa niille kerran ja siirtyy sitten likaisen ikkunan luo, nojaa lantionsa karmiin niin, ettei hänen tarvitse katsella. 

Säröillä olevasta lasista näkee läpi huonosti, mutta näkee kuitenkin. Ulkona aurinko porottaa suoraa ympärillä yhä kohoilevien kerrostalojen väliin, valaisee hylätyistä autoista ruuhkautuneet kadut, paljastaa lähiöön juurensa kasvattaneen luonnon. 

Asvalttiviidakosta tuli tartunnan leviämisen jälkeen totta, aivan toisella merkityksellä. Luonto puskee joka paikassa vaikka väkisin kivien raoista, kiipeää ylös seinustoja, murtaa tiensä ihan minne haluaa. Sillä on outo voima kasvattaa elämää sinne, missä sitä ei muuten ole. Siinä on jotain paljon kauniimpaa kuin pakotetuissa puistotilkuissa, jotka aikaisemmin vihersivät harmaata maisemaa. 

Köynnöksiin verhoutuneessa betonissa on jotain karun romanttista. Se romanttisuus karisee tosin heti kun on kerran nähnyt raunioihin hautautuneen rumuuden, yhdenkin runnelluista ruumiista. 

_Täysin turhista vitun ruumiista._

Yllättäen viha syöksähtää Keimon suonissa, hämärtää hänen näkönsä, polttaa kurkussa kivun lailla. Kaikki lasin takana muuttuu punaiseksi, pelkäksi sumuksi, kun raivo vääristää maisemaa.

Keimo toivoo, että ne lääkärit, jotka joskus labroissaan tartunnan ensimmäistä kertaa kehittelivät, ovat kärsineet. Vaikka se vahinko olikin – ja ne paskiaiset eivät paljon vahingoista tienneet jos koko ihmisrodun hävittäminen on muka vahinko – eivät ne silti siedä saada anteeksi. Palakoot helvetissä. Kaiken sen takia, mitä ovat luoneet tähän maailmaan, kaikkien niiden ihmisten takia, jotka on jo menetetty ja kaikkien niiden ihmisten takia, jotka yhä jatkavat tässä maailmassa, kärsien menetyksen tuskaa ja ylivoimaista pelkoa. Joka helvetin päivä.

Tartunta on riistänyt kaikilta kaiken, pakottaa heidät taistelemaan rippeistä, pakottaa haidät suunnittelemaan tuhoon tuomittuja itsemurhamissioita johonkin paskaloukkoon, jotta he voisivat taas selvitä yhden päivän eteenpäin. Hän vihaa sitä, tulisesti, täydestä sydämestään. Tämä maailma on epäreilu, täysin kohtuuton, julma, täynnä kuolemaa, ei täällä voi elää ja silti, _silti_ , he yrittävät. 

Joskus maailma oli parempi paikka, mutta ei kukaan sitä silloin osannut arvostaa. 

Silloin rumuutta oli työttömyys ja köyhyys, muutama poliittinen ongelma ja sota jossain kaukana. Nyt kaikki ovat sodassa kaikkia vastaan, ammut, jotta et tule itse ammutuksi, tappelet ruuasta, tappelet elämästä. Joka paikkaa kuorruttavat ruumiit ja joka päivä näkee asioita, joita ennen näki vain leffoissa, turvallisesti ruudun toisella puolella, jossain huonossa, tekoverta pursuavassa kauhuleffassa. Silloin sille naurettiin, mutta nyt se vain tunkee uniin, saa joka yö kylmän hien kohoamaan pintaan. Kauhut ovat eläviä, sulki sitten silmänsä tai ei.

Riekaleiksi revitty maailma on paska paikka elää, mutta kuolemaankaan heistä kukaan ei taivu. Vaistot eivät myönny siihen, ne käskevät selviytyä. _Helvetti._

Mutta jos tämä kokoon hätäisesti kursittu, täysin mahdoton ja epävarma yritys vie Keimolta veljen, jos se vie heistä _yhdenkin_ , niin... Keimo ei ole enää varma jaksavatko hänen vaistonsa pitää hänet hengissä. Hän on menettänyt jo suurimman osan elämästään, joutunut kärsimään tarpeeksi tuskaa yhdelle elämälle, koonnut itsensä tuhkista kertaalleen. Jos velikin vielä viedään, niin mitään ei jää. Silloin hän ei enää nouse. Ei hänellä ole siihen mitään syytä. 

”Älä pliis riko sitä ikkunaa tol tappokatseellas”, Fisun ääni tunkee hänen tajuntaansa vihan sumun läpi. Jätkä tarttuu häntä tiukasti olkapäästä, saaden Keimon säpsähtämään hiukan. Hän ei edes tajua poranneensa reikiä katseellaan lasiin, tappaneensa varmaan ulkona pörrääviä kärpäsiä tuijotuksellaan, jollei mihinkään muuhun niin silkkaan järkytykseen. Kynnet ovat uponneet kivuliaasti kämmeniin hänen puristaessaan käsiä nyrkkeihin, nyt jäljellä on vain punaiset painaumat, hiipuvat puolikuut ihossa. Fisu näyttää huolestuneelta, se katsoo häntä oudosti kulmiensa alta. Ihan kuin se muka ymmärtäisi. 

”Anna olla”, Keimo murahtaa ja läimäisee Fisun käden pois, mulkaisee jätkää kerran. Se vain kohauttaa olkiaan ja kääntyy pois, kuuluu huokaisevan. Hän tietää, ettei hänen pitäisi kohdella jätkää niin, mutta tällä hetkellä se on hänelle aivan vitun sama.

Kukaan niistä ei pääse Keimon kuoren läpi, eikä hän edes halua. Jotkut asiat on koettava yksin. Eikä hän usko, että kukaan niistä osaisi asettua hänen asemaansa, tietäisi, miltä tuntuu menettää _perhe_. Niillä kaikilla muilla on vielä jotain jäljellä, niillä on jotain, minkä takia taistella. 

Eikä Keimo muutenkaan usko, että hänessä on niiden muiden kanssa mitään samaa. Hänelle rakkaus merkitsi varmuutta, tukea ja turvaa, huolehtimista, rauhaa. Näille muille rakkaus on jokin paljon isompi juttu, saa ne käyttäytymään täysin järjen vastaisesti, repii niitä, räjähtelee kuin ydinpommi. Rakkaudessa on niiden kohdalla jotain loputonta ja juovuttavaa. Keimo ei ymmärrä sitä, hän ei pysty kokemaan sitä, ja se tekee hänestä joskus katkeran. Hänelle rakkauden menetys ei ollut mikään syöksy mustuuteen, se oli vain tyhjentävää, kuin ilmat olisi lyöty pihalle tai matto vedetty jalkojen alta. Varmuus katosi.

Ei hän ole valmis kuolemaan, jotta saisi tyhjyyden tunteen katoamaan, ei se palauttaisi varmuutta. Ehkä hänen selviytymisvaistonsa ei vain anna hänen kuolla. Tai hänellä ei vain ole tarpeeksi munaa siihen, hankkiutumaan itsestään eroon. 

Kuolla hän ei osaa, mutta tappamaan hän kyllä on oppinut, miten ironista. Muisto ensimmäisestä taposta liukuu hänen mieleensä, saa yhä haukkomaan henkeä. Hän muistaa miehen verisen ruumiin, vihasta vääristyneet kasvot, lasittuneet silmät. Vaikkei se ihminen silloin enää ollut ollut, se oli ollut vain kuolemaa haluava kone, tartunnan syövyttämä ruumis, silloin hän vielä näki ihmisen. Ymmärrys oli saanut hänet oksentamaan omiin jalkoihinsa, kirvoittanut kyyneleet silmistä. 

Mies oli ollut heidän naapurinsa, helvetti, hän jopa oli aamulla viimeksi tervehtinyt tätä postilaatikolla. 

Veri hänen rinnuksillaan, vapisevat sormet, ase pudonneena lattialle. Keimon oli täytynyt ottaa tukea sohvasta, jalat olivat olleet kuin vahaa. Verkkokalvoille syöpynyt kuva laukauksesta, punaisesta verestä lammikkoina lattialla, roiskeina seinillä, oli saanut aikaan toisen yökkäysten aallon. Ja sitten hän oli kuullut nyyhkytystä, kääntynyt, ja nähnyt Rauskin. 

Veli oli pidellyt asetta käsissään, inhoa tyhjissä silmissään, kyyneleet poskilla. Toinen ruumis oli vuotanut kuiviin viereisessä huoneessa, luoti kasvoissaan. Keimo muistaa kiiruhtaneensa veljensä luokse, koonneensa itsensä matkalla ja haudanneensa sitten veljen kasvot rintaansa. Jätkä oli tärissyt ja uikuttanut, ase oli kolahtanut lattiaan, veren ja kuoleman haju oli tuntunut tahmeana kitalaessa. 

Viha muistoa kohtaan polttaa, raapii hänen sisuskalujaan kuin vangittu eläin. Hän ei ollut halunnut veljensä kokevan sitä, ei todellakaan. Tappaja siitä ei ollut pitänyt tulla, kuten ei kai heistä kenestäkään, sen oli pitänyt saada pitää kätensä puhtaina verestä. Ja silti tämä maailma oli pakottanut sen tappamaan, olemaan julma, kovettumaan, kasvamaan. Jotain oli menetetty, jotain arvokasta. Jätkän katseesta.

Yhtäkkiä alhaalla näkyy liikettä, juoksevia ihmisiä kaduilla, kuuluu huutoja ja sitten, lopultakin, vaimea räjähdys. Retris pelmahtaa huoneeseen, jännittyneenä, aika on tullut. Keimo vetää raivonsa sisäänsä, kuristaa sen tiukasti hengiltä, puree hammasta. Puolet hänestä toivoo, että he törmäävät johonkin bändiittiin, jotta hän voi purkaa vihansa, voi koittaa edes hetkeksi päästä siitä eroon. Joku niistä paskiaisista voi ottaa sen, saa ihan lahjana, Keimo voi kyllä luopua. _Olkaa hyvä vaa, iha vapaasti._

Eivät ne paskapäät muutenkaan mitään hellää käsittelyä ansaitse. Ne ovat vain joukko sekopäitä, jotka tappavat huvikseen, nauttivat väkivallasta, käyttäytyvät kuin raakalaiset, vaistojensa varassa. Porukka niitä ihmisiä, jotka normaalissa maailmassa rynnivät baariin aloittamaan tappelun pelkkien kiksien takia, runkkaavat kotona kunnon toimintapätkille, yrittävät tukahduttaa halunsa väkivaltaan, mutta päätyvät silti hakkaamaan vaimonsa tai siskonsa tai jonkun ohikulkijan, niille aivan sama. Kasa mulkkuja, joilla nyt on mielikuvituksessaan oikeus tappaa vapaasti porukkaa. 

Ehkä on ihan hyvä juttu, että niiltä pöllitään puolet varastoista, menevätpähän luodit parempaan käyttöön. Samalla ne voivat vaikka harventaa omia rivejään saadakseen ruuan riittämään, väheneepähän paskan määrä tällä planeetalla. Nehän käyttäytyvät valmiiksikin kuin nälkäisinä pidetyt koirat: Käyvät ketjun napsahtaessa toistensa kurkkuihin silmät kiiluen. 

Virne koristaa Keimon kasvoja hänen hölkätessään rappusia katutasoon, pujahtaessaan kadulle. Jotenkin viha, kostonhimo ja sairas tyytyväisyys saavat hänet harkitsemaan suunnitelman älyttömyyttä uudelleen ja yhtäkkiä hän on huoleton, lähtee soitellen sotaan. Kunhan se, joka tässä rytäkässä kuolee, on hän, eikä kukaan muu. Muulla ei ole niin väliä.

Huoli läikähtää kuitenkin mustana laineena hänen ylitseen, kun hän silmäkulmastaan vilkaisee Zappiksen ja Fisun loittonevia selkiä. Fisun perässä lipuu tumma varjo, kuin mustetta betoniseinällä, kynsiään jätkän perään kurotteleva hirviö. _Kuolema._

Silmien räpäytys vain ja varjo on poissa. Seuraavaksi ruostumaan jätettyjen autojen välissä alkaa varmaan vilahdella vihreitä pikku-ukkoja. _Hiphurraa._ Keimo onkin aina halunnut olla se, jolla lopulta naksahtaa päässä, joka alkaa nähdä olemattomia. 

Pelko ei siitä huolimatta suostu jäämään pelkäksi hallusinaatioksi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tällä kertaa voin luvata seuraavan osan viikon päästä ^^


	3. Pudotuksen kautta pahempaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yhdestä selvitään rimaa hipoen, seuraava puskee jo päälle. Älä anna hetken onnen saada sinua luottamaan onnettaren suosioon, se loppuu nimittäin yhtä kovaan rytinään ja leimahduksiin kuin hissikuilu, yhtä kovaan pintaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, nyt testataan sitten sitä, et kestättekö tarinassa kärryillä :'D Kertokaa heti jos tuntuu siltä, et nyt ei homma toimi, aikajatkumo ei natsaa, mikään ei käy järkeen tai muuta vastaavaa... Muuten, nauttikaa ^^ (nämä pätkät ovat siis kronologisesti peräkkäin, älkää huoliko :'D)

Bändiitit huohottavat melkein niskaan kun he tuijottavat pudotusta allaan: syvyyksiin vajonnutta asvalttikenttää ja mukana pudonnutta, mutta yllättävän kokonaista ostoskeskusta. Ostoskeskuksen katolle on ainakin pari metriä, pudotusta sille varmaan saman verran. Seinästä törröttää teräviä metallikehikon päitä, pari katkennutta sähköjohtoa. Alla ei näy kuin huimaavaa pimeyttä.

”Joko me vittu jäädää tähä ja kuollaa heti tai sit mennää tonne ja saadaa vielä tsäänssi!” Proto karjuu, tuijottaa heitä leskuvilla silmillään. On pakko hypätä, he kaikki tietävät sen. 

Sen pari sekuntia kun Proto leijuu ilmassa – katon ja vajonneen maan muodostaman reunan välillä, jalat tukevaa pohjaa tavoitellen – Retriksen sydän on pysähdyksissä, koko maailma on pysähdyksissä. Ja kun jätkän jalat tömähtävät betonille ja se kierähtää kevyesti katolle, tuntuu kuin aika hurahtaisi taas käyntiin, syöksähtäisi taas eteenpäin. 

Pari laukausta pommittaa maata vain metrin päässä heistä.

”Hypätkää nyt!” Proto huutaa toiselta puolelta, katse vauhkona. Tuuli hulmuttaa sen hiuksia kasvoille ja se joutuu nykimään suortuvia sivuun. Retris tuijottaa sitä, vilkaisee välillä alas. Sitten heidän katseensa lukkiutuvat. ”Tuu, mä otan kiinni”, Proto kuiskaa ja Retris kuulee sen, vaikka sanojen kuuluisikin kaiken järjen mukaan tempautua tuuleen. Ja sillä sekunnilla Retris on jo ilmassa, ottaa loikan tyhjän päällä, päättää luottaa. Yhteen puristetut silmät avautuvat vasta kun Proton kädet kietoutuvat varmasti hänen ympärilleen. 

Muut tulevat vain hetkeä myöhemmin perässä, ja Retriksen on väistyttävä. Proto koppaa Keimon melkein ilmasta, sitten tulevat Rauski ja Fisu. Fisu näyttää hiukan kalpealta ja pitelee verta vuotavaa kylkeään, nojaa raskaasti huohottaen Rauskiin. Retris vaihtaa lyhyemmän jätkän kanssa huolestuneen katseen. 

Viimeisenä katolle syöksähtää Zappis – Proto suojaa sen hyppyä upottamalla viimeiset luodit kylmän tarkasti kahden lähimmäksi päässeen kusipään rintaan – ja laskeutuessaan se heittää yhden omatekoisen sirpalekranaatin bändiittien sekaan. Kiroustulva valuu kipinöivänä ryöppynä heidän korviinsa kun lasinsirut ja metallikappaleet räjähtävät niiden paskiaisten kasvoille.

Sitten Proto hoputtaa heidät katolle vievästä ovesta sisään kun bändiittien luodit rummuttavat betonia heidän jaloissaan ja lopulta oven metallipintaa. Kaikilla tykyttää sydän kurkussa. Hetkeen porraskäytävässä ei kuulu muuta kuin kiivasta hengitystä porukan nojatessa huohottaen seinään ja kaiteisiin, ottaen tukea polvista, yskien liiasta hapesta tai sen puutteesta. 

Yhteisestä päätöksestä he kiitävät eteenpäin, tömistelevät portaita alas ja maastoutuvat sitten ensimmäiseen vastaan tulevaan huoneeseen. Se on joku varasto, täynnä hyllyjä ja pölyisiä laatikoita, pakkausmateriaalien jämiä, pirstoutunutta lasia ja repaleisia paperilappuja. 

Rauski auttaa Fisun istumaan lattialle, pyyhkii lasinsiruja kämmenellään sivuun piittaamatta Fisun estelyistä, ja kun ne sitten Zappiksen kanssa kyykistyvät jätkän viereen kuin huolestuneet vanhemmat ainakin, Retriksen on pakko purra hammasta. Hetken hän pelkää niiden kolmen puolesta, kuvittelee jo, mitä käy kun yksi otetaan pois. Kaksi muuta varmaan hukkaisivat toisensa ja itsensä, särkyisivät, murenisivat tomuksi asvalttiin ja pyyhkiytyisivät sitten tuulen mukana pois. Se on pelottavaa, vielä pelottavampaa kun on kaksi, joita et voi korvata. Retris on jo tarpeeksi kusessa yhden kanssa. 

Niiden kolmen tuska väreilee ilmassa kun Keimo koittaa ainoana ensiaputaitoisena paikata Fisun haavaa ja tukahduttaa verenvuodon. Retris kääntää katseensa kun Keimo kiskoo veristä kangasta Fisun pään yli, miehen murahdellessa tyytymättömästi. Hän ei halua nähdä jätkän taisteluhaavoja, rumia verisiä viiruja. Rauski puristaa kalpeana miehen kättä, Zappis ei osaa kuin kirota, uudestaan ja uudestaan. Niiden pitäisi olla tyytyväisiä, ettei hauli räjähtänyt sen rinnuksille, nirhaisi vain. Rajusti. 

Lopulta Retris ei enää kestä ja liukenee käytävän puolelle kenenkään huomaamatta, mutisee jotain vartioinnista tekosyykseen.

* * *

Repivä kipu kyljessä ei ole edes verrattavissa siihen, miten kahden rakkaan huolestunut katse repii sydäntä. Fisu koittaa hokea niille, että hän on kunnossa, varsinkin kun Keimo on jo tuhlannut häneen ihan tarpeeksi arvokasta sideharsoa. Rauski tuntuu hitaasti uskovan, käpertyy tuhahdellen hänen kylkeensä. Zappis kuitenkin vain tuijottaa syyttävästi Rauskin pään yli, sen kielellä kihisee kiukku kun se koittaa olla sihahtamasta mitään siitä, mitä Fisu tietää sen haluavan sanoa.

Anteeksi on enää turha pyytää, eikä hänen toisaalta pidäkään. Silti hän vilkaisee jätkää lammasmaisesti ja hokee huulillaan ääneti sanoja, jotka Zappis pyyhkäisee menemään kuin kasvoille puhalletun savun. Se on tänään kärsinyt jo ihan tarpeeksi hänen paskaansa, Fisu tietää sen. Hän huokaisee ääneti.

”Kaikki ylös!” Retris huutaa kuiskaten, keskeyttäen heidän kolmen draaman, ja pyyhältää huoneeseen käytävästä. Sen silmät ovat suuret ja kasvot kalpeat. Sitten se osoittaa käytävään. ”Klikkereitä”, se kuiskaa ja porukkaan tulee eloa. 

Proto kaappaa kamansa kasaan ja on salamana Retriksen vierellä. Se ei pääse vieläkään eroon pienemmän jätkän suojelemisesta, vaikka Retris onkin yleensä se, joka estää Protoa hyppäämästä suoraa päätä kymmenennestä kerroksesta kun se luulee alla näkyvää mustaa läiskää trampoliiniksi eikä tajua sen olevan kaivo. Niissä kahdessa on jotain hellyyttävää, miten totaalisesti, edes enempiä yrittämättä, Retris on kietonut Proton pikkusormensa ympäri. Proton, jolla ei kestä järki päässä tai mopo käsissä, puhumattakaan mulkusta housuissa. Entinen naisten mies ja nyt se ei edes vilkaise pornolehteä kahta kertaa. Fisusta se on ollut aina vain ajan kysymys, että ne kaksi tajuavat katsoa toisiaan.

Fisu autetaan pystyyn hänen estelyistään huolimatta. Keimo sulloo ylimääräiset lääketarpeet reppuunsa ja vetää aseensa esiin. Kaikki jäljellä ovat panokset ovat siinä aseessa, aka ulos on pakko päästä hiljaa. Taisteluun ei heillä ole tällä hetkellä varaa ja kaikki vilkaisevat toisiaan täydessä hiljaisuudessa. Sitten he pujahtavat käytävän pimeyteen.

Varastotiloista ulos vievästä ovesta näkee, että tilanne on paskaakin paskamaisempi: Klikkerit hortoilevat vailla suuntaa ympäri ostoskeskuksen avoimia halleja, säntäävät välillä päättömästi yhteen suuntaan kuullessaan hiiren tai vierivän pullon. Ne ovat kuin liikkuva miinakenttä. Eikä niitä ole vain pari tai kymmenen, vaan parhaimmillaan sata, alemmissa kerroksissa varmaan vielä enemmän. 

Fisu tietää Zappiksen hänen vieressään laskevan kertoimia heidän puolestaan, se näyttää äärettömän kiviseltä, ei tunnu edes hengittävän. Ja sitten Proto äkkää ovelta muutaman stalkkerin sokeiden hamuilijoiden joukossa, ja heidän kertoimensa laskevat entisestään. Kukaan heistä ei halua ruveta lyömään vetoa heidän puolestaan, kukaan ei ole niin uhkarohkea. On pakko keksiä jotain muuta kuin rullaportaat, jotain huomaamattomampaa ja turvallisempaa.

”Hissit”, Retris kuiskaa ja osoittaa kylttiä katossa, kulunutta ja rapistunutta kuvajaista, joka kertoo hissien olevan suoraan edessä. Rauski tuijottaa panikoituneena heitä muita, vapisee, ja Fisu muistaa sen pelon. _Hissikuilut._ Jätkä ei kestä niitä, se kammoaa pelkkää ajatusta loputtomasta pimeydestä ja huimaa vauhtia vajoavasta metallilaatikosta. 

Muutakaan ei kuitenkaan ole ja Fisu tuntee, kuinka Rauski puristaa hänen kättään vastustellessaan. Zappis kuitenkin yllättää sen toiselta puolelta ja kuiskaa sille jotain, jotain hellää, suutelee sitten nopeasti ohimoa. Lopulta Rauski nyökkää haparoiden ja sitten he ahtautuvat jonossa ostoskeskuksen aivan liian suojattomille ja valoisille käytäville. Tuntuu kuin kävelisi näyteikkunaan, katosta tuhansien pölyisten ja rikkinäisten lasiruutujen läpi paistavan auringon alle. 

Jokainen pitää visusti silmällä jalkojaan, väistelee kuumeisesti kahisevia papereita, kolisevia tölkkejä ja lasinsirpaleita. Joskus klikkerit eivät kuule edes lasin särkymistä, joskus ne tuntuvat haistavan äänettömimmänkin liikkeen. Fisu toivoo, että nämä ovat ensimmäisiä, kuuroja kaiken sen sienen tunkeutuessa korviin, jotta he pääsevät huomaamatta läpi. Yleensä heidän tuurinsa on aivan hemmetin huono, mutta tällä kertaa heille tunnutaan antavan edes vähän myönnytystä. 

Tai niin Fisu ajattelee, mutta ei hän ehdi vetää kuin kerran huojentuneesti henkeä.

”Ei helvetin helvetti”, Rauski parkaisee ja tuijottaa avonaisesta ovesta hissikuiluun. Nyt se taas vapisee ja tarraa sormillaan lattian listaan kontatessaan lähemmäs reunaa. Zappis vetää sen sähisten takaisin. 

”Ootteks te hulluja?! Tietää ihan hyvi, mitä käy jos tohon menee, mä en tohon -.” 

”Pakko”, Fisu kuiskaa sille. Rauskin pää napsahtaa heti pystyyn ja se tuijottaa häntä, sen katse hapuilee häneltä tukea, mutta se tietää. _Pakko._ Jätkän koko olemus lysähtää ja se vilkuilee heitä kulmiensa alta, näyttää niin pieneltä, että Fisua surettaa. Hänen tekee mieli vetää se syliinsä turvaan, mutta hän tietää, ettei tämä ole aika hempeilyille. 

Tai vitut, jos tämä ei ole aika hempeilyille, niin mikä sitten? Hän on aina ollut hempeilijä.

Niinpä hän vetää Rauskin varovasti rintaansa vasten – sen reppu litistyy heidän väliinsä, tavarat tökkivät Fisun rintaa – kun he aloittavat keskustelut suunnitelmasta. Zappis tuntuu rauhoittavana läsnäolona heidän vieressään ja Fisulla on jotenkin kokonainen olo. Se johtuu niistä kahdesta; kunhan ne ovat lähellä, muulla ei ole merkitystä. Tuntuu tyhmältä, että hän on jossain vaiheessa edes harkinnut niiden kahden jättämistä, luullut, etteivät ne tarvitse häntä, että hän on jo kaikkensa tehnyt. Ihan kuin hän uskaltaisi jättää ne kaksi jonkun muun vastuulle. 

”Pärjääks sä?” Rauski mumisee, hengitys kuumina pilvinä Fisun olalla ja sormet eksymässä likaisen takin hihaan, keskeyttäen katuvat ajatukset. Fisu vain nyökkää kerran vastaukseksi. Kipu vihloo vieläkin hänen kyljessään, mutta hän pakottaa itsensä seisomaan suorassa, olemaan huolestuttamatta muita.

Punotaan sotasuunnitelma: Hissejä on tässä käytävässä vain kaksi, toinen on varmaan jo aikaa sitten pudonnut tyhjyyteen ja kadonnut, eikä kukaan halua ajatella tätä toista, joka killuu viitisen metriä liukuovien alapuolella. Jos hyvin käy, he voivat yksi kerrallaan hypätä hissin päälle ja siitä kavuta tikkaille, jotka johtavat avointa hissikuilua pitkin alas. Helppo nakki. 

Kukaan heistä ei oikeasti usko, että tämä olisi _helppo nakki._

Retris haluaa olla ensimmäinen ja muut seuraavat sivusta kun se hyppää, kauhua katseissaan. Proto puree leukojaan yhteen, kaivaa kynsiään ovenpielen teräkseen, hartiat epämiellyttävän kireinä. Ja kun Retris sitten tömähtää hissin päälle eikä metallimöhkäle syöksähdä hissikuiluun, heiluu vain vaarallisesti, Fisu pystyy melkein kuulemaan, kuinka Proto kiittää luojaansa. Eikä se jätkä edes usko jumaliin, ei se usko kuin kuolemaan. Kaikki muu tässä maailmassa on sen mielestä vain ohi menevää, hetken arvoista. Kaikki ovat lopulta yksin. Ei se silti meinaa, että se on valmis luopumaan kumppanistaan. 

Porukka ei ole ehtinyt kuin henkäistä huojentuneesti, hengitysten lämpö ei ole edes vielä kadonnut ilmasta, kun on jo Fisun vuoro. Retris odottaa häntä tikkailla, valmiina auttamaan hänet sinne, Rauskin ja Zappiksen vaatimuksesta. Fisu olisi muuten ollut ensimmäinen, – painavin, asettaa eniten rasitusta hissin huterille kannatinvaijereille – mutta ne ovat kaikki sitä mieltä, että hän ei haavansa kanssa pärjää yksin. Hän ei edes jaksa sanoa vastaan, mitäpä turhaan.

Vaijerit kitisevät ja keinuvat, kuuluu metallista kirskuntaa, alas kuuluu rapisevan seinästä vanhaa betonia hissin nirhiessä sitä metallisilla kulmillaan. Hetken Fisu vain vaappuu hissin katolla, yhä kyyryssä hypyn jäljiltä, odottaen heilunnan loppumista. 

Mutta onnetar kääntää juuri silloin heille selkänsä ja vaijerista kuuluu kaamea rasahdus, se rikkoo heidän korvansa ja sitten painovoima ottaa Fisun ja hissin valtaansa ja kaikki ympärillä alkaa viuhua huimaa vauhtia ylöspäin. Tikkaille odottamaan jäänyt Retris tempautuu mukaan vaijerin humahtaessa alas, ja yhden julman onnellisen hetken Fisu on tyytyväinen, ettei putoa yksin.

Viimeinen ääni ennen kuin kaikki on vain murskautuvaa metallia, kuumuutta, pölyä, likaa ja kipunoivaa kipua on Rauskin huuto. Ja vaikkei Fisu pysty näkemään jätkän kasvoja, hänen viimeinen muistikuvansa on pelkkää puhdasta kauhua täynnä olevat punaruskeat silmät.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraavaa taas odotelkaa aivan rauhassa ^^


	4. Minusta johtuva suru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omalla onnellaan ei pidä mennä leikkimään, varsinkaan kun on mahdollisuus, että läheiseen sattuu. Yleensä siinä vaiheessa katuu katkerasti, syyttää itseään, eikä kukaan muukaan nää mitään muuta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pahoittelen kun on kestänyt :'D Lupaan seuraavan todella _todella_ nopeasti... Eli öh... Varmaan tiistaina?

Vetoketjusta kuuluu hiljainen rapsahdus kun Zappis vetää sen kiinni kaikkien reppuun kasaamiensa tavaroiden peitoksi. Bändiittien vanhoista toimistotiloista varastoksi taiteiltu koppero on oikea aarreaitta, sitä ei käy kieltäminen. Varusteita joka lähtöön, vaikka pienimuotoiseen piiritykseen jos on tarvis. Zappis ei yhtään epäile, etteikö siihen olisikin joskus ollut tarvis, itse kyhättyjen peltimuurien sisällä. 

Fisu kyyristelee yhden kaapin alahyllyillä, perse pystyssä, koittaa noukkia takaa jotain pientä purkkia, johon se on iskenyt silmänsä. Zappiksen suuta halkoo virne kun hän iskee silmänsä johonkin muuhun, mallailee jätkän takapuolta sormiensa väliin kuin kehyksiin, alkaa lopulta tyrskähdellä. Kaksin piilossa muulta maailmalta on helppo unohtaa, että kuolema vaanii haulikkojen ja putken pätkien kanssa heti seinän toisella puolella. Jää aikaa vähän leikkiä. 

”Mitä helvettiä sä puuhaat siellä?” Fisu mumisee ja vilkuilee käsivartensa alta, koittaa nähdä naurun aiheen. Zappis työntää kielen ulos, vinkkaa silmää ja läppää sitten jätkän takapuolta. 

”Jos sä vaik vetäsit sen pääs ulos sielt kaapista, nii voitas puuhatakki jotai”, Zappis vihjaa, nykii tahallaan paitansa helmaa, pyöräyttää peukalonsa vyön lenkkiin. Fisu vain läimäyttää silmiään pyöritellen kaapin oven kiinni ja kömpii ylös lattialta leikkiin ryhtymättä. Mikä tylsyyden perikuva, _antaa vittu olla sitte_. 

Jätkä jäätyy Zappiksen vierellä hetkeä myöhemmin, käskee kuuntelemaan kun hän koittaa udella. Hiljaisuudessa kuuluu askelia, raskaiden jalkojen alla rutisevaa lasia, hetkeä myöhemmin hiljaista muminaa. Kerrankin Zappis on kiitollinen siitä, että Fisu kestää tilanteessa mukana, ei heittäydy vaistojensa varaan, haistattaa pitkät halulle ja antaa itsestään sata prosenttia pelkälle valppaudelle.

Ja kuitenkin Zappis on se, joka enempiä ajattelematta heittää repun olalle, lataa aseen ja kiepahtaa sitten ovesta ulos. Itsetuhoinen, varomaton, sokea kusipää. Ei ihme, että sen toisen pitää leikkiä sankaria. 

Oven toisella puolella lasinsirut ja toimistokrääsä kuorruttaa harmaata kokolattiamaton risaa, aurinko nuolee kulahtaneita kalusteita. Metalli välähtää säröisillä lasiovilla ja Zappis kohottaa katseensa. Maailma liikkuu hetken aikaa sekunnin pätkissä, lyhyissä välähdyksissä: Bändiitin raivosta hehkuvat silmät, oma hämmennys, häntä kohti osoittava piipun suu, liipaisinta vetävä sormi, huuto, laukaus. Koko maailma tuntuu imeytyvän siihen yhteen ääneen, korvia vihlovaan räjähdykseen, aseen laukeamiseen. 

Lattia ottaa vastaan, painaa itseensä kiinni ja Zappis valmistautuu kipuun, mutta ei löydä kuin tukahduttavan painon päällään. Käsi ojentuu ajattelematta, vaistojen jatkona ja Zappis tuntee itsensä hetken aikaa pelkäksi koneeksi, kylmäksi jääksi. Sieluttomaksi, tappamaan tehdyksi. Häntä tähdännyt bändiitti saa luodin silmiensä väliin, toinen, auttamaan tullut, taas verikukan rintaansa. Molemmat kaatuvat kuolleina maahan, pelottavalla tarkkuudella ja varmuudella. 

Sitten kaikki on pelkkää sekasortoa, vaikka toimistossa mikään ei liikahdakkaan, kukaan ei ryntäile mihinkään, luodit eivät ala lennellä. Sekasorto lähtee käyntiin Zappiksen sisällä kun hän kuulee hiljaisen voihkaisun, tunnistaa painon päällään, tunnistaa tutun lämmön. _Fisu_. Repiessään miehen ylös edes hiukan istuvaan asentoon, Zappis ei voi muuta kuin tuijottaa. Ja toivoa, ettei tuijottaisi. 

Jätkän kasvot ovat niin kamalan kalpeat, huulet vapisevat, tuska paistaa sen katseessa, pieninä mustina lampina sinen keskellä. Alemmas hän ei pysty katsomaan, jätkän kyljelle, haulin raastamalle iholle. Kyljen iho on kuin raatelun jäljiltä, repaleista, ihon alta pilkottavia verisuonia ja lihassäikeitä. Fisu tuijottaa avuttomana omia käsiään, jotka hitaasti muuttuvat verestä liukkaiksi, pitelee haavaansa, kunnes hitaasti, sen silmissä paniikki sammuu. 

Ja sitten se hymyilee. Rikkinäisen, avuttoman hymyn, joka pysäyttää vihdoin sekasorron. 

Kaikki maailmassa häilyy, hämärtyy ja Zappis tuntee vain etäisesti Fisun käden omassaan, näkee sen koiranpentu -katseen, vihaa sen jotenki niin helvetin autuasta hymyä ja koittaa samalla pitää itsensä edes jotenkin toimintakykyisenä. Palkakseen ponnisteluistaan olla luiskahtamatta turtumukseen Zappis kuulee kuitenkin vain sanat, joita ei enää ikinä halua kuulla, joita Fisulla ei ole mitään oikeutta sanoa, toivoa häneltä. 

”Mä en haluu kuolla täällä”, se kuiskaa, hokee samaa uudelleen ja uudelleen, puristaa kättä lujemmin, anoo, pelko vieläkin katseessa pisaroiden. Se haluaa pois, haluaa kuolla jossain muualla, viimeisenä näkynään jotain muuta kuin rikottu maailma ja tunkkaisia toimistokalusteita. Ihan kuin sillä ensinnäkään olisi mitään syytä _kuolla._

”Helvetin idiootti”, Zappis murahtaa, tuntee samalla vihan suonissaan, tuntee sen leviävän sisällään, tuntee epätoivon, sen nopean näykkäisyn. Ja sitten räjähtää. ”Et sä mitään kuole! Mitä vittua sä oikeen selität? Tajuuks sä yhtään, mitä sä sanot mulle?! Helvetin itsekäs _kusipää!_ ” Tärisevät kädet hapuilevat repusta jotain, kangasta, paitaa, mitä tahansa, jonka voisi työntää veren tielle. Ruokapurkit ja pussukat, ammukset ja turha tilpehööri vierivät lattialle kun Zappis etsii, puree samalla hammasta ja syytää Fisun päälle syytöksiä.

”Mitä helvettiä sä luulet, et mä Rauskillekki sanosin? Sä vittu jättäsit mut kertoo sille, et sä oot kuollu, et sä tapatit ittes, koska sä et vittu usko siihen, et mä osaisin pitää huolta ittestäni – _Nyt se käsi helvettiin!_ ” Zappis karjuu täyttä kurkkua, koittaa unohtaa silmänurkissa kirveltävät kyyneleet, tuuppaa Fisun vaativan käden syrjään. Vihdoin repusta löytyy jokin vanha paitariepu ja Zappis painaa sen Fisun kyljelle, näkee, kuinka kangas muuttuu punaiseksi. 

Henkäys sisään. Kaksi henkäystä ulos. Ajatukset tuntuvat leviävän lattialle kaikkien tavaroiden mukana, hukkuvat. Hengitys ei hidastu yhtään.

Pehmeä kämmen laskeutuu Zappiksen poskelle, luovuttaa hänelle lämpöään ja hetken aikaa hän vain painautuu siihen. Mutta pettymys ei päästä otteestaan, pettymys siitä, että Fisusta olisi niin helppoa lähteä, että se ei edes taistelisi, luovuttaisi vain. ”Sä oot helvetin itsekäs”, Zappis sihahtaa hampaidensa välistä, nostaa katseensa lattialta Fisuun, polttaa sille reiän silmien väliin. ”Tiiäthän sä sen?”

Tumman sininen katse hapuilee hetken ja sitten se nyökkää, laskee kätensä, painaa sillä kylkensä haavaa. ”Mä vaan halusin suojella sua...” se mumisee, tapittaa suoraa kohti ja Zappis esittelee sille keskisormeaan. Hänestä Fisu voi tunkea suojelunhalunsa jonnekin, missä sitä tarvitaan, missä siitä on oikeasti hyötyä, ei hänen päälleen. Hänen kohdallaan se aiheuttaa vain syyllisyyttä ja halun luetella kaikki kirosanat putkeen, jatkaa toisella kielellä kun oma ei riitä. 

”Mä en helvetti kaipaa suojeluu!” Raivoisa huuto särkyy, murenee kuin lasi-ikkunat huoneen toisella puolella. ”Ja luuleks sä muka, et Rauski hyväksyis ton? Et sä meet leikkii jotai sankaria? Mitä sä luulet, et sille jäis?” _Voisiks sä oikeesti luulla, et mä riittäsin sille?_ Zappis puhuu hampaidensa välistä, hiljaa, solmii samalla paidan jätkän kyljelle hätävaroiksi. ”Jäis teille toisenne”, Fisu vastaa lopulta hiljaa, tyhjyyteen tuijottaen. Niistä sanoista jää arvet, mutta Zappis osaa olla välittämättä.

Ulkona joku huutaa, laukaukset pamahtelevat tunkkaisessa ilmassa, jotain särkyy. Paniikki kouraisee vatsassa, heidän on aika häipyä. 

Reput on pakko hylätä heidän uppoavasta laivastaan ja Zappis tunkee omastaan tärkeimmät tavarat taskuun, lataa molempien aseet, työntää puukon vyölleen. Sitten hän kiskaisee voimalla Fisun ylös lattialta, koittaa olla välittämättä sen hiljaisesta parahduksesta ja kietoo käsivartensa sen vyötäisille. Sen hengitys on pinnallista, tuskaista, se nojaa raskaasti Zappiksen olkaan ja sen jalat hapuilevat. ”Koita nyt vittu ohjata niit jalkojas”, Zappis mumisee sille vilkuillessaan ympärilleen ja pujahtaa sitten kadulle.

Matkalla kujia tukkivien autojen välissä Fisu meinaa kompastua varmaan kolmesti, eikä Zappis pääse eroon tunteesta, että heitä seurataan, vahditaan, etsitään aseen tähtäimeen kuin saalista, _metsästetään_. Heidän ympärillään on liian hiljaista ja joka askeleella Zappis koittaa kiristää tahtiaan, melkein juoksee, kunnes Fisu protestoi älähtämällä, omiin jalkoihinsa sotkeutumalla, ja taas hidastetaan. Kiroukset valuvat hiljaa Zappiksen huulilta painostavaan ilmaan, sana toisensa perään, loputtomana virtana.

Vieläkään ei näy ketään, mutta käännähtäessään seuraavalle kujalle he melkein törmäävät Rauskiin, joka pyörähtää ympäri, hätkähtää silkasta säikähdyksestä. Ja sitten Zappis saa hetken aikaa seurata sitä murhenäytelmää, joka on jätkän ilmeiden kirjo.

Äärimmilleen viritetystä valppaudesta johtuva tärisevä kauhu sulaa ohitse kiitävään ilon häiveeseen kun se tunnistaa heidät. Helpotus, ylöspäin kääntyvät suupielet, silmien välähdys. Sitten, _tuskaa_. Tuskaa ja pelkoa ja huolta, katse teräksistä harmaata, varjoihin uponnutta, kun se ymmärtää Fisun tilanteen, näkee veren ja kivusta yhteen purrut hampaat. Sen koko olemuksen lävistää tuska Fisun puolesta, tuska, joka saa sen ryhdin lysähtämään, sama tuska, joka halkoo Zappista, vaikka hän mieluummin murahteleekin kuin itkee. Ja viimeiseksi sen silmät siristyvät, hitaasti, harkiten, se kääntää katseensa Fisusta ja tuijottaa suoraa kohti, murhaa Zappiksen niille sijoilleen.

” _Teiän piti olla turvassa!_ ”

Sähähdys kaikuu Zappiksen korvissa kun Rauski melkein repii Fisun hänen otteestaan, alkaa puhua sille hiljaa, tutkii sen haavoja. Se jätkä on hetken aikaa pelkkä pyörremyrsky huolta ja väärin kohdistettua raivoa, mutta Zappis ei piittaa. Syyttäköön, ei se kauas ohi osu. Fisu koittaa heikosti selittää, vänkää vastaan kun Rauski mulkoilee Zappista olkansa yli. Zappis ei osaa kuin kohauttaa olkiaan. ”Fisu täs niitä sankarileikkei halus leikkiä, en mä”, Zappis töksäyttää ja alkaa sitten hätistellä niitä poispäin lähestyvästä ristitulesta. 

Hän ei jää katsomaan Rauskin anteeksipyytävää ilmettä tai suuria silmiä, ei kuulemaan Fisun vaikerrusta kun Rauski hoputtaa sitä eteenpäin. Totta kai Rauski syyttää Zappista, niin Zappiskin tekisi. 

_Jäis teille toisenne_ , Zappiksen päässä kaikuu. _Ja paskat._ Siinä Fisu on väärässä. Ei heille jäisi kuin tasan tarkkaan itsensä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tiedän tiedän, aseen _laukeaminen_. Saatoin itsekin naurahtaa :'D oma vika)


	5. Lisää yksi sekunti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epäonni näyttää kyntensä, joiden jättämiä jälkiä ei voi pyyhkiä pois. Yhtäkkiä seuraavaa ei enää ole, eteenpäin ei enää mennä ja mielessään joutuu hyväksymään mielettömän.

Kielellä maistuu palanut metalli. Maku tuntuu pistelynä kurkussa ja kitalaessa, polttaa makuhermoja. Retris vaikertaa tukahtuneesti rikkinäiseen ilmaan ja alkaa sitten yskiä. Silmät eivät näe kuin harmaata, harmaata, harmaata, kun hän koittaa räpytellä niitä auki. Kaikki harmaan sävyt pirstaloituneesta melkein mustasta rosoiseen likaisenvalkoiseen levittäytyvät sameina hänen edessään.

”Se on elossa!” Joku huutaa hänen vierellään, yskii, ja jostain kaukaa kuuluu epämääräisiä huudahduksia, tunnistamatonta rätinää. Sitten Retris tuntee käden olkapäällään ja hänet vedetään rajusti pystyyn, panikoivalla vimmalla. Päässä heittää, lattia tuntuu keinuvan ja silmät tarkentuvat hitaasti kellastuneisiin kaakeleihin, jotka ovat nyt vääntyneen metalliroinan peitossa. Vanhan vessan lattia on nyt hissin jäännösten valtaama, aikoja sitten romahtaneen väliseinän jättäessä kaakelit suojattomiksi. 

Retris lyyhistyy väsyneenä yhtä halkeillutta käsienpesuallasta vasten, Fisu vilkaisee häntä kasvot lian tahrimina. Sitten se huutaa taas ylös, osoittelee taskulampullaan tyhjään hissikuiluun. ”Koittakaa te löytää joku muu reitti!” se karjuu ja vasta silloin Retris huomaa vääntyneet tikkaat roinan seassa. Hissi on raastanut ne mennessään seinältä, muilla ei ole mahdollisuutta seurata heitä. On pakko hajaantua ja heillä molemmilla, hänellä ja Fisulla, painaa mielessä huoli. Huoli muiden turvallisuudesta. Sen huomaa sen sinisten silmien pyörteilevästä tummuudesta. 

Luonto kuulee heidän huolensa ja päättää vääntää veistä haavassa. Kimeä rääkynä kantautuu hissikuilua pitkin alas kun klikkerit hyökkäävät, käyvät ylhäälle jääneiden kimppuun. Retris painaa kämmeniään vasten altaan reunaa, raapii kynsillään sen kiiltävää pintaa ja vapisee kuullessaan Proton äänen, Fisu tuijottaa kalmankalpeana ylös ja puristaa käsiään nyrkkiin. Kun hiljaisuus sitten laskeutuu, se potkaisee raivoissaan hissin metallisten raunioiden kylkeä. Ääni kumahtelee tilassa, kaikuu ja kaikuu, täyttää hiljaisuuden ja sitten hekin juoksevat. 

Ostoskeskuksen avaran aulan pimeistä nurkista tulee ystäviä, varjoista hengenpelastajia, kun he liikkuvat eteenpäin. Joissakin kohdissa katto on sortunut, tukkii heiltä tien ja he joutuvat kiertämään, puikkelehtivat horjuvien klikkereiden seasta, niiden ympäristöä kartoittavilta äännähdyksiltä piilossa. 

Retris kurkistaa uteliaana yhden liikkeen ovesta sisään ja yökkää nähdessään lattiaa raidoittavat ruumiit. Kaikki näyttävät revityiltä, raadelluilta, hampaan jälkiä joka paikassa. Ne tuntuvat tuijottavan häntä tyhjillä silmillään, kuin syyttäisivät häntä selviytymisestä. Yhden kimpussa on yhä kolme klikkeriä ja niiden ympärillä kuuluu ällöttävä maiskuva ääni kun ne repivät lihaa suuhunsa ja jauhavat sitä hampaissaan. Kukaan ei edes tiedä syövätkö ne sen oikeasti. Jos ne vaikka jauhavatkin sitä huvikseen, kuin purkkaa?

Mädänneen löyhkä saa Retriksen vihdoin perääntymään ja hän tarraa Fisun paitaan, tuntee pian miehen kosketuksen käsivarrellaan. Se hymisee hiljaa jotain, kuin hyräilisi, ja Retris ummistaa ruumiilta silmänsä. Niin hän on jo kauan tehnyt, mikään ei enää järkytä kuin ennen. Selviytyminen vaatii raudanlujia hermoja ja hyvää vatsaa, se vaatii sydämen kovettamista. Pieni pala inhimmillisyydestä on annettava pois. Se haetaan takaisin jotenkin muuten, revitään takaisin joistain siruista. Retrikselle se on Proto, se jätkä pitää hänet ihmisenä, estää sekoamasta ja hukkaamasta minuutta. 

Kuuluu rapsahdus ja raastamista kun Fisu pysähtyy yhden liikkeen hämärään ja kokoaa tiskin takaa räävityllä jesarilla kasaan yhden puukon. Onpahan edes yksi varakeino klikkerin varalle, ammuksia kun ei nimeksikään ole. Fisu työntää kapineen vyöhönsä, ruosteinen terä välähtää ja sitten jatketaan hiihtäen matkaa. Yksi puukko on laiha lohtu, mutta ei sen tarvitse riittää kauas. 

Puukon saa ehkä varttia – tai hermoja raastavaa ikuisuutta – myöhemmin kaulaansa yksi epäonninen tartunnan saanut, joka sattuu seisomaan heidän tiellään hiljaa urahdellen, kädet sivuilla nykien. Se korahtaa kerran ja vaipuu sitten maahan, luiskahtaa Fisun käsien välistä laatoille. Jätkän kasvot ovat tyhjät kun se puukottaa olennon samaan tapaan kuin ottaisi rahaa automaatista; Täysin rutiininomaisesti. 

Onnekas se otus Retriksen mielestä on. Hetken hän toivoo, että on itse se joidenkin selviytyjien tielle osuva aivokuollut, jotta ne tappavat hänet jos tartunta hänet joskus saavuttaa. Hän toivoo olevansa siinä tilanteessa niin onnekas. Helpompaa siinä tilanteessa kun on tulla nirhityksi. Pelkkä ajatus samanlaisiin ruumisjuhliin osallistumisesta kuin hän aikaisemmin näki, tekee pahaa. 

Varjoissa hiukan murtuneiden kierreportaiden alla kajahtaa ilmoille rääkäisy, joka saa veren jähmettymään. Sitten edessä näkyvässä valoläikässä kiitää hahmo, Retris tunnistaa punertavat hiukset ja veri sykähtää taas liikkeelle. ”Proto!” hän karjuu jo ennen kuin ehtii ajatella, pinkaisee lentävään liitoon. Toinen jätkä pysähtyy, virnistää ja kaappaa sitten Retriksen nopeaan halaukseen ennen kuin kiepauttaa tämän eteenpäin, ohitseen. ”Juokse, _juokse!_ ”

Miehen silmissä loistaa into, adrenaliinin kuumeinen palo, vaikka Retris ei hetken hälyssä edes tajua ensin, miksi hänen pitää juosta. Sitten hän näkee käsiään heiluttelevat klikkerit, kammottavasti huutavat hirviöt, repaleisissa vaatteissaan, hampaat esillä. Jalkoihin tulee nopeasti eloa ja kauhu upottaa kyntensä hänen suoniinsa. 

Proton katse ei kuitenkaan lakkaa hehkumasta, virne ei katoa sen kasvoilta. Sen innossa on jotain kammottavaa, se ei ole normaalia. Se nauttii kuolemanpelosta, nauttii selviytymisen jännityksestä, etsii tällaisia tilanteita kuin joku Indiana Jones. Eikä Rauski ole sen parempi, sillä on sama palo silmissään kun se juoksee ohi, ulvoo kun hyppää kaatuneen ostoskärryn yli ja Retris näkee Fisun katsovan sitä tutulla kauhulla, mutta onnessaan. 

Ne kaksi idioottia ovat adrenaliinihuumassaan jossain ihan muualla, pelaavat vain peliä, tuntevat voittamattomuutta. Niin se on aina ollut, ne kaksi hyökkäävät suunapäänä kaikkeen, mikä vastaan tulee. Uhkarohkeat, ajattelemattomat, lapsenmieliset hölmöt. 

Silti niiden intoa ei voi kuin rakastaa. Sentään joku luottaa heidän selvitymiseensä aina satakymmenenprosenttisesti. 

Keimo on niiden täysi vastakohta, kylmän tyyni, juoksee vain ensimmäisenä, johdattaen heitä varmasti sokkeloisessa ostoskeskuksessa. Zappis heittelee hurjasti kiljuvia hirviöitä heidän perässään kaikella, mitä käteen osuu: Ostoskylteillä, mainostauluilla, henkareilla, roskisten kansilla, katosta tippuneilla valaisimien jäännöksillä, rumilla herjoilla. Mikään ei kuitenkaan hidasta sitä verenhimoista, aivotonta massaa. Eivätkä ne tunnu loukkaantuvan äitiensä puolesta. 

”Tukitaa niiltä tie!” Keimo karjaisee ja osoittaa jykeviä pariovia keskellä käytävää. Heidän kielellään se meinaa: _Pelastusmahdollisuus, älä jätä käyttämättä_. Retris tarraa toisen ovenkahvaan juostessaan ohi, alkaa kiskoa, saa Zappiksen avukseen. Ne ovat raskaammat kuin he ovat luulleet, saranat kirskuvat ruosteesta ja käyttämättömyydestä, hiki kohoaa kämmeniin, ote lipsuu. Lopulta, ensimmäisen otuksen työntäessä käsiään ovien välistä, ovet lävähtävät kiinni. Sitten kuuluu vain vaimeaa rääkynää oven toiselta puolelta. 

Katseissa kiiltäävät huojennus ja toivo, he ovat yhä hengissä. Seuraavaksi voi melkein kuulla enkelikuoron laulavan Hallelujaata käytävässä, kun rikkinäisen lasin läpi puskeva matalalla kelluvan auringon valo maalaa lattiaan juovansa ulko-ovien merkiksi. Tuuli pyyhkäisee lattian yli saaden roskat liikkeelle. Muutaman liikkeen ohi enää ja he ovat ulkona, täysissä voimissa, he kaikki. Retris jää happea haukkoessaan hännille.

Toivo on kuitenkin petollinen ämmä, eikä se siksi jätä pettämättä.

Yksittäinen huuto on ainut varoitus, jonka Retris saa, ennen kuin yksi niistä hirviöistä hyökkää tuhotun kaupan varjoista hänen kimppuunsa. Otuksen kynnet uppoavat hänen käsivarteensa, kylkeensä, olkapäähän, melkein kaulalle. Sen hengitys löyhkää vereltä ja kuolemalta, happamelta, ja Retriksen silmät alkavat kirveltää kun hän taistelee henkensä edestä lähestyviä hampaita vastaan. 

Mutta hänen voimansa eivät riitä, hän tuntee niiden hitaasti pettävän. Hän ei pääse enää niskan päälle ja hampaat lähestyvät, hän pystyy melkein tuntemaan ne ihollaan, repaleisen kankaan läpi, joka on hänen likainen t-paitansa. Kaikki ovat jo menneet, Retris on yksin. Silti hän huutaa, kieltäytyy luovuttamasta, tappelee. Pakokauhu meinaa kuitenkin kuristaa hänet, tekee temppuja hänen aivoilleen. 

Enää kaksi senttiä ja – .

Klikkerin pää räjähtää veriseksi, valuvaksi mössöksi hänen rinnuksilleen. Sitten sen ruumis rojahtaa hänen päälleen raskaan elottomana ja hetken hän tuijottaa päättömän ruumiin yli Protoa silmiin. Huohottaen Proto tuijottaa häntä parin metrin päästä takaisin, haulikko käsissään, piippu yhä tanassa. Sen katse on täynnä pelkoa, mutta sitten se hymyilee. Retris tyrkkää päättömän raajaläjän lattialle ja huohottaa, tuntee sydämen rummuttavan korvissaan ja sormiensa päissä, tuntee polviensä tärinän. Hän oli luullut, ettei missään aseessa ole enää yhtäkään ammusta.

Haaleanruskeiden silmien katse on tyytyväinen, Proto tietää pelastaneensa hänet, ja sekös Retristä hirvittää, se jätkä kun ei tarvitse itsevarmuutta yhtään lisää, omahyväinen kusipää. Mutta onneksi se on tullut ajoissa, saanut hänet turvaan. Nyt he voivat jatkaa huomiseen. Yhdessä, pystypäin. Sille jätkälle on aina huominen, on aina tulevaisuus, on aina jotain, mitä odottaa. Se liikkuu aina eteenpäin, ei katso taakseen, pysähtyy vain harvoin.

Silloin kun se pysähtyy, se tekee sen vain Retriksen takia, häntä odottaakseen. Niin se on aina tehnyt. Mutta tällä kertaa Retris toivoo, että se unohtaa odottaa. Ettei se todellakaan tee samalla poikkeusta sääntöön ja katso taakseen. Sen on tänään jatkettava eteenpäin ja unohdettava, että se koskaan odotti. _Koskaan._

Klikkerit murtavat sillä hetkellä silkalla ylivoimalla käytävän pariovet, repivät ne saranoiltaan. Retris vetäisee t-paitansa hihaa paremmin olkapäänsä peitoksi ja puree hammasta, sitten juostaan taas. Pelko suonissa ei kuitenkaan enää johdu klikkereistä, se johtuu tulevaisuuden pimeydestä.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seuraavaa taas viikon päästä :')


	6. Huudossa kuuluva totuus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lopulta se kaikki on ohi, ikuinen nuoralla taiteilu päättyy. Aamulla huuto särkee miljooniksi siruiksi heidän maailmansa, jossa kaikesta huolimatta ollaan selvitty ja taistelut voitettu. Yksi häviää taistelunsa, mutta muut tuntevat sen seuraukset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pahoitteluni tästä jo valmiiksi. Oikeasti. Mutta syyttäkää vaikka sitten TLoU'n riipaisevaa tarinaa ja Rauskin taitoa hiljentyä silloin kun oikeasti tapahtuu jotain... kamalaa.

Raaka huuto rikkoo hiljaisuuden ja Rauski herää siihen säpsähtäen, on välittömästi valmiina taistoon. Hän kierähtää puoliksi Zappiksen yli pois sängystä, tömähtää kyykkyyn lattialle ja hapuilee kädellään aseensa sängyn alta, keplottelee sen esiin repun taskusta. Rauski on tehnyt sen niin monta kertaa, että se käy jo rutiinista. 

Zappis on vain sekuntia myöhemmin hänen vieressään, ase jo kädessä, käsivarsi suojelevasti Rauskin sivulla. Käsivarren – jätkän automaattisen refleksin – näkeminen ärsyttää; Ihan kuin hän ei kykenisi huolehtimaan itse itsestään, aivan kuin se ei luottaisi häneen. Rauski kuitenkin pidättäytyy tuhahtamasta, pienikin ääni voi maksaa hengen, sen hän on oppinut. Fisu kuuluu tömähtävän pehmeästi alas sängyltä sen toisella puolella. Kaikki kuuntelevat, hapuilevat kuuluviin askeleita tai vieraita ääniä, tuijottavat ovea, odottavat jotakuta tulevaksi. 

Jännitys huoneessa särisee kun he eivät voi tehdä muuta kuin odottaa.

Ovi heilahtaa kolahtaen auki ja kolme asetta kääntyy välittömästi osoittamaan tulijaa, sormet jännittyvät liipaisimilla valmiina ampumaan. Sitten Rauski tunnistaa Keimon ovella, nojaamassa kädellä toiseen ovenkarmiin. Huulien välistä karkaa jännityksestä pidätelty ilma. 

”Helvetti, Keimo! Jos sul on jotai asiaa, nii voi sen muuteskin tulla sanomaa ku säikyttelemällä! Joku meistä ois voinu ampuu sulta pään tohjoks, tajuuks sä?!” Rauski raivoaa, pelästyneenä veljensä tempauksesta. Jos jonkun refleksit olisivat olleet edes sekunnin liian nopeat, he olisivat nyt kasanneet Keimon jäännöksiä lattialta. ”Vitun idiootti! Sä oot aina käskeny- .” 

Järkytyksestä johtuva raivo liukenee pois, lause katkeaa kesken, kun Rauski tajuaa katseen veljensä silmissä. Harmaat iirikset ovat vain ohut rihma valtavien pupillien ympärillä, katse on järkyttynyt ja epätoivoinen, silmänurkat kiiltävät. Koko jätkä tärisee holtittomasti ja se nojaa ovenkarmiin ennemminkin siksi, että kestää pystyssä kuin vain huvin vuoksi. Sen huulet vapisevat ja sitten se sanoo vain: ”Proto”, ennen kuin se katoaa ovelta kohti kahden muun jätkän makkaria.

Solmu kiristyy Rauskin vatsassa, eikä hän edes vilkaise muita kun syöksyy Keimon perään. Samalla hetkellä ilmaa halkoo uusi huuto ja tällä kertaa Rauski tunnistaa sen. Proton yleensä niin hunajainen ääni on tuskasta vääristynyt, sirpaleinen, hajalla. Pala nousee Rauskin kurkkuun, uhkaa tukehduttaa hänet ja lyhyt käytävä tuntuu liian pitkältä, juokseminen liian hitaalta. Paniikki vääristää ajatukset. 

He kaikki tietävät jo, ennen kuin he edes ehtivät pelmahtaa makkariin.

Puremajälki jätkän paljaassa olkapäässä vangitsee Rauskin katseen. Se on punainen, ympäriltä jo sienen peitossa, kudos repaleinen ja märkivän keltainen. Sillä olisi ollut jäljellä ehkä pari tuntia ennen muuttumista, ei varmaan yhtään enempää. Se ei ole kuitenkaan jäänyt odottamaan, se ei ole halunnut muuttua yhdeksi niistä, ei ole halunnut satuttaa heitä. 

Köyden alta sen kaulasta pursuaa mustelmia kohti leukaa ja rintaa. Iho on oudon kalpea, kuin vahaa, katse vieläkin eteenpäin, kirkkaan vihreää sammalta. Se voisi näyttää vieläkin elävältä, jollei olisi vain tyhjä kuori. Jollei roikkuisi katosta narun jatkona. 

”Retris”, Rauski kuiskaa, ei pysty ymmärtämään. Hän on jämähtänyt ovelle, tuntee Fisun heti takanaan yhtä liikkumattomana. Keimo seisoo heidän oikealla puolellaan, nojaa pieneen pöytään, kalpeana ja silmissä kyyneliä. Sekään ei osaa kääntää katsettaan. 

Sitten Zappis työntyy heidän ohitseen, kyykistyy Proton viereen lattialle, ojentuu epävarmana sitä kohti. Proto on valahtanut voimattomana polvilleen sängyn eteen, murtunut täysin, eikä enää osaa kasata itseään. Pitkät punaruskeat suortuvat ovat jätkän olkapäillä sekaisin ja se itkee niin rajusti, että tärisee, vaikeroi välillä, kiroaa kaikkea mahdollista, haparoi välillä ilmaa edessään katse eksyneenä. Zappis nostaa käden sen olkapäälle ja sitten Proto takertuu sen paitaan epätoivoisesti, hautaa kasvonsa tukevaan olkapäähän, antaa kaiken vielä vähänkin koossa pysyneen murentua. Sen seuraava tuskainen huuto hukkuu Zappiksen kaulan ihoon. Zappis vain pitelee sitä siinä kömpelösti ja pyyhkii samalla omia kyyneleitään.

Sillä hetkellä Rauskiin vihdoin iskee totuus ja jokin hänen sisällään räsähtää rikki, pirstoutuu tyystin ja hän tuntee hukkuvansa kun kyyneleet alkavat virrata. Onneksi Fisu vetää hänet samantien itseään vasten ja rutistaa lujasti, tarjoaa hänelle lämpönsä lohduksi, pitää hänet tolpillaan ja kiinni tässä maailmassa, vaikka Rauski toivookin, että tämä olisi vain unta. Hän ei kuitenkaan halua luiskahtaa sinne, missä Proto nyt on; Rajalla, eksyksissä, pimeydessä. Sieltä on vaikeampi löytää pois. 

Retris on tappanut itsensä, se on tosiasia, joka heille sinä aamuna valkenee. Kirjeessään se ei osaa olla kuin pahoillaan ja kiittää heitä kaikkia, sanoa hyvästit. Sinä päivänä kukaan ei paljon puhu. 

Parin tunnin päästä Rauski löytää Proton yksin alakerrasta, vanhasta keittiöstä. Se tiputtelee yksi kerrallaan kaapista löytämiään lautasia ja lasipulloja lattialle, kuuntelee apaattisena lasin helinää, tuijottaa sirpaleita jaloissaan. Kai se näkee niissä jotenkin itsensä. Rauski jää tuijottamaan jätkän alahuulta, jota se jyystää ylähampaillaan hitaasti verille, ja liikkuu vasta kun Proto haparoi yhden lasinsirun käteensä lattialta. Hetken se tarkastelee sitä sormiensa välissä, kieputtaa ympäri sormenpäidensä varassa, ennen kuin puristaa nyrkkiinsä. Lasi painautuu ihoon, viiltää kämmentä, kun Rauski ottaa hellästi vapisevan käden omaansa ja katsoo Protoon vetoavasti, koittaa saada sen pyörtämään päätöksensä. 

Lasinsiru putoaa lattialle lopulta helähtäen. Kipu vilahtaa Proton katseessa ja se painaa verisen kämmenen rintaansa, alkaa taas täristä. 

”Mä en ollu tarpeeks nopee”, Proto mumisee tukahtuneesti ja Rauskia vihloo kuulla itsesyytös sen ihanassa äänessä, nähdä itseinho katseessa. Hän antaa sen kuitenkin olla, se ymmärtää kyllä vielä. Hetken päästä he molemmat itkevät äänettömästi, Rauski kasvot Proton rintaa vasten, Proton kasvot hänen hiuksissaan. 

Seuraavan viikon aikana Proto hautautuu hiljaiseen murheeseen. Sen silmien katse on harmaa, kiilloton, eikä se puhu, hädin tuskin syö tai juo. Se liikkuu kuin aave, sulautuu varjoihin, koittaa lakata olemasta. He kaikki muut kasaavat yhteistuumin Proton ulottuvilta kaiken, millä se voisi tehdä lisää pahaa itselleen. Jätkän aseista, veitsistä, puolikkaista saksista, tölkinavaajista ja terävistä metallisiruista koostuva pussi vaihtaa vaitonaisena omistajaa Proton huomaamatta, huolestuneiden katseiden keskellä. Proto ei edes vastustele, ei se jaksa.

Useimpina öinä Zappis nukkuu Proton kanssa, aivan jätkässä kiinni, antaa sen takertua. Rauskilla ja Fisulla ei ole mitään sitä vastaan, he ymmärtävät, että Proto tarvitsee nyt jonkun ja Zappis sattuu olemaan siinä. Unissaan Proto vaikeroi, herättää muut, valveilla se kiroaa tai itkee kun ei enää jaksa pitää hiljaista kuortaan yllä. Sormissaan se puristaa Retriksen paitaa, painaa sitä nenäänsä vasten. Rauskia kouraisee aina kun hän ajattelee, että Retriksen tuoksu on varmaan jo melkein haihtunut jätkän vaatteista, ettei sitä enää ole, että Proto menettää lopulta senkin. 

Ja sitten yhtäkkiä, viikon vaihtuessa, Proto vain muuttuu takaisin. Se virnuilee taas, käy heidän hermoilleen, tunkee iholle, heittää pervoa läppää, jopa nauraa. Elämä palaa sen silmiin, tuli sen katseeseen, tunteet puheisiin ja tekoihin. Se ei enää vain leiki kuollutta elävien joukossa, se elää taas. Kaikki suhtautuvat ensin muutokseen varovaisesti, mutta tajuavat sitten, ettei rikki mennyttä voi enää enempää rikkoa. Proto tietää itse, missä mennään, ei sitä tarvitse upottaa pumpuliin. 

Yksinäisestä surustaan ja öisestä, hiljaisesta itkustaan se ei kuitenkaan pääse eroon. Siitä he muut tietävät, ettei mies ole unohtanut, se on vain päättänyt totella Retristä. _Elä mun puolesta, Proto. Sit mäkin voin vielä kokee kaiken._


	7. Mieleni muuttunut suunta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katkeruus vääntää veistä haavassa kun ikävä ei ota loppuakseen, samalla kun muut keräävät onnen muruset vaivatta kasaan. Oma universumi on hulahtanut madonreikään, se on jossain kaukana, ulottumattomissa. Sielua kiskoo loputon halu pudotukseen, mieltä taas uusi halu uhrautumiseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tää biisi on nyt muutaman viime päivän aikana muuttunut osaksi tätä fikkiä. En voi olla itkemättä.
> 
> [Leaving Earth (from Mass Effect 3)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGHA9oO1Ybg)

**Epilogi - Kuukautta myöhemmin**

Kaukaisuudessa savu peittää taivaan, selän takana aurinko painuu mailleen. Rauha laskeutuu hitaasti pimeyden mukana, toivo sen rinnalla, tulevaisuus kirkastuu. Tai kirkastuu ainakin niille, jotka vielä ovat hengissä.

Kolme viikkoa surun valoisalla puolella ja Retriksen kuolema tuntuu yhä siltä kuin hukkuisi. Hitaasti, keuhkot pisara kerrallaan täyttyen, mitään näkemättä, kylmyyteen, pimeyteen, ikävään. Ja sitten on se toinen puoli, joka jo nyt maalaa yhteisille muistoille kultareunusta, asettelee kosketuksen tunteita ja helliä suudelmia mielen lasivitriineihin, näytteille kuin kruunun jalokiviä. Se puoli, joka sortuu romanttiseen haikeuteen. Eikä Proto vain kertakaikkiaan kestä sitä, niin hyvällä tavalla repivää kipua, sydämeen ilmestyviä paperihaavoja. 

Proto syyttää yhä sisimmässään itseään siitä, ettei ollut tarpeeksi nopea. Vihaa niitä paria sekuntia, niiden väliin loppunutta ikuisuutta, niihin tuhlaantunutta elämää. Hän tietää, ettei Retris syytä, ei se ikinä olisi syyttänyt ja se haluaa, että hän jatkaa eteenpäin. Mutta Proto tuntee jotenkin vain velvollisuudekseen kantaa ikuisesti sitä taakkaa, joka Retriksen kuolemasta kannettavaksi jää. 

Hyväksynyt hän on, anteeksi hän on antanut. Mutta katkeruuteen hän on silti vajonnut. 

Korkeus huimaa kun Proto tuijottaa tyhjin silmin alhaalle kerääntyviä peukalon kokoisia ihmisiä. Hän ei enää tiedä kauanko on istunut kalliolla, jalat ilmassa roikkuen, ajatuksissaan. Seurannut vain sivusta sitä, miten toivo tässä runnellussa maailmassa pikkuhiljaa leviää kuin ihmisestä toiseen leimahtava tulipalo. 

Antanut ajatustensa samalla luistella niihin outoihin haluihin, jotka saavat hänet harkitsemaan siltä korkeudelta putoamista. Jokin hänen sielussaan huutaa sitä, ei pysty pääsemään ajatuksesta yli, on siitä haltioissaan. Sen pitäisi kai pelottaa, mutta korkeuden tuomassa tilassa on liikaa rauhan aineksia. Se tyynnyttää, mutta saa myös miettimään.

Sen lopumattoman vapauden ajan kun hän vain putoaisi, valuisi ilman halki, leijuisi, tuntisiko hän onnea? Voittamattomuutta, painottomuutta, huolettomuutta? Ja kun maa vihdoin ottaisi vastaan, tuntisiko hän sen kovan kirpaisun ennen kuin kuolema veisi mennessään? Sattuisiko se? Vai ehtisikö tietoisuus kehosta poistua niin nopeasti, ettei hän edes tuntisi kipua, ei pientä pistelyä kummempaa? Jäisikö kukaan häntä suremaan, keikahtaisiko maailma kallelleen ilman häntä? Ja... Odottaisiko joku häntä toisella puolella?

Laskeva aurinko välähtää vastapäisen rakennuksen lasiseinistä kuumana oranssina, häikäisevänä punaisena. Taustalla tummuva taivas on Proton silmin surusta musta. 

”Zappis selviää, sitä ei oo menetetty”, joku sanoo Protolle yhtäkkiä aivan vierestä, laskee kätensä tämän olkapäälle. Keimo, totta kai. Ikuinen isoveli ja kanaemo. Proto nyökkää, ummistaa kerran silmänsä, koittaa hymyillä. Näyttämöille tarkoitettu hymy ei kuitenkaan kauas kanna. Se tipahtaa kielekkeeltä alas nopeammin kuin ehtii edes haaveilla silmiin ulottumisesta. Huojennuksen sanoja ei hänestä löydy, ei iloa niiden kolmen puolesta, jotka yhä saavat säilyttää toisensa. Joille onni hymyili epätodennäköisessäkin hetkessä. 

Katkeruus, sitä se on. Se valtaa hänet ja hän tuntee siitä heti huonoa omatuntoa, mutta antaa tunteen tulla. Ei kai ole väärin olla vihainen siitä epäoikeudenmukaisuudesta, että muille löytyy uusia mahdollisuuksia, mutta häneltä kaikki viedään pois? Kaikki, jonka puolesta hän on niin kovasti taistellut.

Keimo tuntee kuulevan hänen ajatuksensa, imee ne itseensä ja huokaa. Jätkä lysähtää uupuneena hänen viereensä, jalat tehtävänsä menettäneeksi kasaksi. Se on varmaan taas vanhentunut ainakin kymmenen vuotta pelkän huolen voimalla. Huolehtimalla onnettomuusalttiista veljestään se varmaan päätyy hautaan seuraavan kymmenen vuoden aikana, ihan turhaan. Surullinen paskiainen. ”Mä tiiän”, Keimo toteaa, tuijottaa suoraa ylös ilmestyviä tähtiä, ”Pitäs olla tyytyväine niide puolesta.” Proto nyökkää. 

”Mut ei vaan voi”, hän kuiskaa. 

Hiljaisuus tuntuu vain imaisevan sanat itseensä, eikä Keimokaan halua jatkaa. Heidän harvinaislaatuinen yhteisymmärryksensä on rauhoittavaa, saa Proton uskomaan, ettei ole väärin katkeroitua. Että se sydämeen yksinäisyydellä ja epätoivolla raapiutunut reikä saakin olla siellä, sillä on siihen lupa. Koska joku muukin ajattelee niin, ei se voi tarkoittaa hänelle hulluutta. Ei kaksi voi samaan aikaan seota, se ei ole luonnon lakien mukaista. 

Tuntia myöhemmin Proto on parsinut sen verran itseään ja tunteitaan kasaan, että pystyy taas esiintymään omana itsenään elämänsä näyttämöllä. Puikkelehtiessaan loputtomien ihmismassojen lävitse tilapäiseksi sairaalaksi muutetun toimistorakennuksen tylsän harmailla käytävillä, hän on pelkkää odotusta ja vaimeaa huolta, ihan niin kuin hänen kuuluukin. Hän ei kiinnitä huomiota siihen, miten ympärillä huojennuksen lämpimän rauhoittavat aallot saavat hänet voimaan pahoin, miten hänen katseensa etsii vieläkin tuttuja kasvoja jokaisesta mahdollisesta ihmisjoukosta. 

Kukaan ei kuolemasta herää eloon, se on varmaa. _Ihan kun mulle kaikista ihmisistä myönnettäs ees semmone ihme._

Yhden toimistohuoneen nurkassa istuvat ne kolme, kulahtaneella sohvalla, täysin toisiinsa kietoutuneina. Zappis ei nää muuta kuin hajareisin sylissään istuvan Rauskin, jokaisen piirron sen kasvoista, häivähdyksen hymyä suupielessä. Ei tarvita edes sanoja kertomaan, millaista keskustelua niiden välillä käydään pelkkien katseiden välityksellä. Fisu istuu Zappiksen takana, toinen jalka koukussa allaan, käsivarret jätkän vyötäröllä, kasvot haudattuina sen olkaan. Tärinästä päätellen sen kohdalla huojennus on ottanut liian koville ja nyt se kastelee siitä hyvästä Zappiksen paidan kyynelillään.

Siinä hetkessä on jotain niin täydellistä, että Proto tuntee samalla sekä särkyvänsä että korjaantuvansa. Hän ei voi kimmeltäville silmäkulmilleen mitään, ei mitään sille, että kerrankaan yksikään sana ei suostu hänen huuliltaan putoamaan, särkemään hetkeä. Niiden kolmen täysin pyyteetön rakkaus täyttää ilman paksuna kuin peitto ja imaisee ne maailmaan, jossa toisen katseessa on enemmän tilaa kuin koko universumissa. 

Näky on niin lohduttava, niin aito, että se tuntuu balsamilta surun viiltämille avohaavoille. Samalla Proto tulee kuitenkin niin helvetin tietoiseksi siitä, ettei hän enää siihen maailmaan pääse, hänen universuminsa on pyyhkiytynyt maailmankartalta, ja hitaasti balsami muuttuu suolaksi, ikuisia arpia jättäväksi. 

Kylmät väreet kulkevat Proton selkää pitkin kun Zappiksen katse vihdoin kääntyy sen palatessa tähtien toiselta puolelta. Se ei irrota hetkeksikään otettaan Rauskista sylissään, mutta hymyilee Protolle pienesti. Jään värisissä silmissä on kiitosta, sitten surua, sitten jo sääliä. Proto väläyttää sille raivoisan katseen, mutta Zappiksen katse pysyy vakaasti häneen lukkiutuneena. Eikä Proto lopulta enää jaksa, vaan hyväksyy jätkän surun itseensä.

Niiden pimeiden päivien aikana, jolloin valo maailmasta katosi, Zappiksesta tuli Protolle opastava käsi pimeydessä. Se kiskoi hänet kylmästä vedestä, tarjosi olkapäänsä, lämpönsä, ymmärryksensä. Ja nyt Protolla on sille sydämessään jokin pehmeä kohta, jota hän ei itsekään ymmärrä, joka on vain ilmestynyt. Hänen on pakko myöntää, että Zappiksen menettäminen olisi lohkaissut hänen särkyneestä sielustaan aivan liikaa pois, jo ilman sitä haavaa, jonka Fisun ja Rauskin eksymisen näkeminen olisi aiheuttanut. 

Keimon silmissä välähtää kun se tuijottaa häntä toimistohuoneen toiselta puolelta. Sillä jätkällä on aina ollut kyky päästä heidän kaikkien pään sisään, mitään sanomatta. Sitten se hymyilee, kirkastaen samalla maailman.

Se pieni hetki avaa Proton silmät ja vihdoin hän ymmärtää sen, mistä Keimon kyltymätön halu suojella veljeään kumpuaa. Siinä on jotain alkukantaista, täysin vaistojen varaista ja silti se on samalla täysin harkittua, tietoinen päätös. Päätös suojella jonkun muun onnea kun omalla onnella ei ole enää mahdollisuuksia tai mitään väliä. Halu valjastaa oma elämänsä pelkästään siihen, että toinen on onnellinen, sisältymättä siihen onneen kuitenkaan itse, millään tavalla.

Ja Proto tietää tekevänsä sen, tästä hetkestä eteenpäin, täysin kyselemättä. 

Tänään maailma on löytänyt suunnan ylöspäin, alkanut koota kasaan perustastaan lohkeilluita palasia ja murtuneita peruskallioita. Ihmiskunta on löytänyt parannuksen, se on valmis selviytymään tästäkin, vaikka matka tartuntaa edeltäneeseen mailmaan onkin ehkä liian pitkä käveltäväksi. Eikä Proto anna sen, mitä ikinä sitten tulevaisuus tullessaan tuokin, tuhota sitä onnea, mikä niillä kolmella, yhä kokonaisella sielulla on. Zappis pelasti hänet hukkumiselta, nyt on hänen vuoronsa antaa sille samalla mitalla takaisin.

Tätä Retriskin olisi halunnut, nähdä Proton elämällä jälleen tarkoituksen, jätkän kuoleman jälkeenkin. Ja ehkä kun Proto on antanut elämälle kaikkensa, Zappikselle kaikkensa, Retris odottaa häntä toisella puolella. Katseessaan uusi universumi, jonne Protolla on lupa kadota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämäpä tämmöinen ^^ Kiitos paljon kaikille, jotka ovat jaksaneet lukea ja laittaneet kudoksia ja kaikkea ♥ Tykkään teistä kaikista niin paljon.


End file.
